


Temporary Insanity

by J4sm1n4



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4sm1n4/pseuds/J4sm1n4
Summary: His guilt wouldn't leave him alone- he destroyed someone, he destroyed her. He has to make this right.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade
Comments: 68
Kudos: 203





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, first of all I suck at summaries. Usually they give out way too much story details, so this time i decided to use only what happens in the prologue.   
> Second, I'm not a native English speaker, hence if you find some mistakes please give me a heads up and i will fix them. There is going to be a lot. I don't have a beta. Oh and if you want to have some scene make into the fan fiction you can leave it in the comments, i might be able to squeeze it in.

The way Adalind looked at him after he took away her powers was one of the hardest things he experienced. She was hurt and lost. She looked like her whole life was just ripped away. And he was the one that hurt her.

He knew that he shouldn’t feel guilty. She tried to kill his aunt and almost killed Hank. She brought it on herself. But the tears that rolled down her cheeks seemed so alien on her. Its like that strong confident woman was gone.

Nick watched her walk away slowly; dragging her feet in the dirt, towards what he guessed was her car. He knew that what he did was the right thing. He saved his friend. But to save his friend he destroyed someone else. That didn’t sit well with him.

His phone started to ring and he immediately answered it. It was Monroe. He called to update him on Hanks situation and ask what he should tell him to explain what they are doing in Adalinds bedroom.

Nick let out a relieved sigh. He was glad his friend was alright, but the annoying tingling over what he had to do to save him didn’t disappear. He told Monroe to think of something and with quick goodbye he hung up before running in the direction where he parked his car.

He knew he was probably going to regret what he was going to do next but what other option did he have. That stupid guilt didn’t want to leave him alone. So he turned on his land cruiser and followed after Adalind.

She drove straight to her mother’s house while Nick discreetly followed her. Nick watched as she parked her car and slowly climbed out of it. She walked towards the front door of a two story house and opened the door without even ringing the bell.

Nick pulled his car to an abrupt stop next to Adalinds car and just stared at the house. It was big, bigger than his at least, but somehow it felt lonely and cold. He followed her to make sure she wasn’t going to do anything stupid and now she was home, her mother was with her, she was safe. But why wasn’t he leaving yet?

It’s not like there was anything left for him to do here. He already confirmed she was safe and sound. She was with her family. They would comfort her and she would push through this. He needed to leave.

Nick turned the car key and ignited the engine when from the corner of his eye saw Adalind coming out of the house. He looked at her and frowned. She seemed worse than when she got here. She swayed a bit and squeezed her head as if in pain and was about to pass out right there and then on the street. If not for: Nick.

He didn’t remember when his body moved. One moment he was sitting in the car looking at Adalind through the window and the next thing he knew he was catching her when she passed out. He gathered her in his arms and gently lifted her and carried her to his Land cruiser. He put her in his passenger’s seat and gently slapped her on the cheek while calling her name.

“Adalind!”

She groaned and opened her eyes. When her big blue eyes landed on him she looked confused and then resignation shined in them.

“Are you here to finish the job? Go ahead.” Adalind said and turned her gaze away from him.

Honestly Nick didn’t know what he was doing here at all. He followed her out of responsibility, but he didn’t expect to do any more than that. He wanted to make sure she was alright, but now when he had her in his car he didn’t know what to do next. But he was sure as hell he wasn’t going to murder her in cold blood. He was even a little bit annoyed that she thought otherwise.

Nick let out a sigh to calm down, “I’m not here to kill you.” He replied simply and looked her over. She didn’t have his blood on her lips anymore, but her eyes were puffy. It seemed like she had been crying again. She was heartbroken and he knew that whatever happened in that house was part of the reason why, the other part was probably him and what he did to her. The only bright side in this situation was that she didn’t look like she was going to pass out again. Seems like it was just a dizzy spell from the stress she experienced today.

“Then why are you here? It’s not like there is anything left to take away.” Adalind asked .

“I don’t know” Nick answered honestly looking straight into her eyes when she finally stared back at him.

She surveyed him before contemplating her next words. He saw some hesitation, but it soon was replaced by decisiveness, “Get me drunk, Burkhardt. Make me forget today.”

That simple order made him chuckle, leave it to Adalind to order him around when only an hour ago they were trying to kill each other. However, she really did look like she needed a drink or just to get plain wasted. That little voice in his head was screaming that this was a bad idea, but she didn’t want to be left alone at this very moment and he was the only one around. His choice has been made, not like it was really a choice.

He took hold of the seat belt and reached over her securing her in the passenger’s seat before closing the door and walking around the car and climbing into the driver’s seat.

He drove for about 15 minutes till he reached a bar called Lightning. It would have taken longer to reach it if not for the fact that it was late in the night and traffic was pretty much not existing.

The bar was small. It was located in remote place, not a lot of people knew about it hence it was quite and that’s what they both needed tonight. They took a seat in the very back and ordered a bottle of whiskey.

He didn’t expect that his night would end with him and Adalind sitting in front of each other in a bar waiting for their order to come. Considering how their day started he expected that the best outcome would be with both of them alive and breathing, but this-whatever this was, momentary insanity? Was completely unplanned. He wasn’t prepared for this; he just knew that he wanted to help her get back on her feet. He didn’t like seeing tears stinging her eyes.

They didn’t have to wait long before the bar keep was placing two glasses in front of them and filling them with whiskey and leaving the bottle on their table.

Nick watched as Adalind picked up her drink and chugged it down in one swoop before filling the glass again and doing it once more. He guessed she was serious about getting drunk, but at the pace she was going she would end up wasted and he would probably be bringing her home.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m not stopping any time soon. Also you might want to start catching up. Or are you a lightweight? “Adalind asked teasingly with a small smirk playing on her lips.

Nick was glad she was starting to look better. At least she was joking and teasing. God he really didn’t know what he was doing when he picked up his glass and chugged it down just like she did. “ Im not stopping you. “ he replied.

It took them only an hour and a half give or take to finish 3 whiskey bottles. Neither of them was sober enough to drive hence they had to leave the car in the parking lot and take the cab to a nearest hotel. Adalind didn’t want to go home. She said she wanted to forget what happened today and waking up in her bed was not what she needed right now.

While Nick just didn’t want to go home and explain his dirty and bloody clothes and his obvious drunkenness to Juliette. He could go to Monroes, but telling him about how he got drunk with Adalind the same night he killed her hexenbiest and she tried to kill one of his best friends made his head spin even more than the alcohol in his system. So yeah Hotel it is.

Where the cab driver left them was far from what he would call a hotel. From the way Adalind frowned he knew she wasn’t pleased either, but the exhaustion was catching up with her and any kind of bed sounded nice to her ears. So he saw her resign herself to this trashy cheap motel where all kinds of shady deals go down in.

They walked towards the lobby where Nick rented two rooms and paid upfront for the night. He was also the one that paid their tab at the bar and for the drive here since Adalind left her wallet in her car that was left next to her mother’s house. She didn’t like being dependent on Nick for money, but she had no other choice at least today. She would pay him back tomorrow even though Nick said it wasn’t necessary.

The clerk handed them two set of keys and looking at the numbers on them their rooms where right next to each other’s. They walked slowly in the direction of their rooms following the number on the doors. When Adalind tripped and was about to hit the ground hard, but Nick managed to catch her in time.

His hand came around her back as he led the way guiding her and keeping her on her feet. She was smashed. Not like he was any better. The room numbers seemed to be starting to blur. He had to concentrate harder to see them.

It took them longer then intended to find their rooms until they finally stood in front of Adalinds room. She managed to unlock it and opened the door before turning to him, “Today turned from the worst day in my life to the weirdest just in couple of hours. I can’t believe I got wasted with the man that resulted in my demise.”

Nick frowned. Both of them avoided this topic at the bar. They talked about their jobs and their likes and dislikes. He found out how nerdy Adalind can be, but neither of them brought up the topic of what happened today. Well that was until now. “ I won’t say I’m sorry. You did try to kill my partner.”

“I’m not asking for an apology. Just saying this is weird. I know I didn’t leave you any other choice. It sucks nonetheless. Losing my powers was like half of my soul was just ripped out of me. I feel empty and useless, just another pretty girl. “She explained in a calm matter, quoting what Sean said.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this”, Nick said taking a step closer to her and bringing his hand to her cheek,” The Adalind that I know is strong, smart and independent woman. You will never be just a pretty face. That’s impossible and whoever told you that is the biggest idiot in this world.” He explained wiping away the tear that made its way down her cheek.

She laughed. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he has ever heard. She took a step forward, closing the distance between them. She dropped her head on his chest and smiled. These were the words she wanted to hear her mother or Sean say to her after she came back from the forest. But the one that was uttering them was the Grimm that had no reason to like her or at least tolerate her. But he was the one that was making her feel better. He was here with her. And for some reason that didn’t seem that bad anymore.

“This world, I would like to burn it down in my wrath, but I can settle to saying a royal fuck you to my mother and that asshole.” Adalind told him before she lifted her head and brought her hands to his neck and hooked them around him. ”What’s can be more messed up than sleeping with your enemy.”

Adalind didn’t wait for his reply before bringing Nicks face down and kissing him deeply. 

Deep down Nick knew this was bad, but Adalinds soft lips on his and her slim body pressed against him made it impossible to refuse her. Being drunk didn’t help at all either. He couldn’t think straight anymore. His hands sneaked around her and found her ass- squeezing it lightly, making her let out a low moan that sent his blood south.

Nick deepened the kiss, exploring her mouth with his tongue and time from time being rewarded with a moan or a purr that was like music to his ears.

He lifted her up so that her legs were around his waist-hooked behind his back. Her hands were around his neck and now she was the one leaning down to continue kissing him. His hands were on her ass keeping her up as he carried her into her room and closed the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary night out with friends... Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Smut ahead! 
> 
> Sorry that I'm late. Got a bit too into a novel i was reading.

Hank, Nick, Monroe and Wu were out getting drunk. Nick finally told Hank and Wu about Grimms and Wesen. They took it hard. Wu didn’t leave the trailer for a week learning as much as he could about Wesen while Hank was reevaluating their every case up until this point. He was asking a lot of questions and then going to the trailer at night and looking through the books. It took some time for him to finally calm down and accept what he just learned. Hence the little celebration.

Monroe begrudgingly accepted Nicks friendship with Adalind and agreed not to tell Rosalee about it. He still didn’t get how that came to be, but he put it under one of unexplainable world mysteries. It was way too dramatic, but Nick would take that over trying to put whatever he and Adalind were into words.

Speaking about Adalind. Nick was spending more and more time with her during this month. She was still living in the hotel. The royals were hell on bent to get her on their side. They even offered to help her restore her powers. But she didn’t take the bait. She said she can do her own research and find the answer herself she didn’t need a man to help her. Guess she was still bitter over what Renard did to her.

Recently she found out not only did his captain used her, but he was also sleeping with her mother. She was furious with her naïve self that she allowed herself to be manipulated by an asshole like Sean. She couldn’t believe she didn’t see the signs before. Nick knew if Adalind had her powers that his captain would be suffering unimaginable pain right now.

When she told Nick about Sean and her mother, Nick lost respect for his captain completely. He wanted to punch him. Since that was no way to treat a woman like Adalind. She was beautiful, smart, funny a little wicked but he could handle that. She deserved more than to be someone’s tool.

Nick and Adalind grew closer together. She was constantly texting him what she was doing at that very moment. He didn’t mind it even though he rarely replied. He liked knowing where she was at all times. With the royals after her if she was willingly letting him know her location and he didn’t have to pry it out of her or constantly worry about her- he wasn’t going to complain.

They would meet up at least three times a week to talk about their days and have lunch. Once a week he would show up at her hotel with Italian take out and they would watch a movie together. It was fun hanging out with her. After a long case sitting on a sofa with her, watching a comedy or a horror movie was the most relaxing feeling in the world.

Nick and Juliette on the other hand weren’t doing so well. He was still avoiding her, but she finally noticed it and they had a big fight about it. He finally spilled the beans about his second identity and told her about wesen. She didn’t believe him at first until Rosalee and Monroe woged in front of her. After that day she asked lots of questions and tried to integrate herself into his second life. He didn’t like that at all.

He always thought that he wanted to share everything with Juliette, but these past two weeks were simply annoying to him. He didn’t want to answer her questions. He barely knew anything about being a Grimm in the first place.

So more and more he was hiding out in Adalinds hotel room. He even had his own key to the room.

Nicks phone vibrated in his pocket and he already knew who had texted him. He pulled out his phone, unlocked it and opened the text. He smiled. It was a picture of her and her friends, they were out having some fun. And then another picture of a bar they were about to enter which resulted to be the same bar he and his friends were at.

When the group of woman walked into the bar everyone’s eyes were on them. Men were checking them out and woman were looking at them with jealousy in their eyes. From the corner of his eye he saw Hank and Wu sending death glare at Adalind. He had to tell them about what happened about two months ago. They were still sore about that.

Adalind turned her head and he witnessed the moment when she noticed him. She was wearing red lacey dress that barely covered her curvy backside, her signature black leather jacket and black 10inch stilettos. Her blond hair ends were curly. The smile she sent him when she noticed him completed her divine look.

Nick watched as she turned back to her friends and said something making them all laugh. Her friends looked beautiful too, but they couldn’t compare to Adalind in his eyes. His eyes followed her every movement. He couldn’t tear away his eyes from her figure and he wasn’t the only one. Some of the men in the bar were looking at her and licking their lips.

Nick felt a fire ignite deep inside him and he chugged his drink down. He motioned for the waiter to bring him a refill before turning back to his friends.

“I can’t believe I found that attractive! What is she doing here anyway?” Hank asked angrily while drinking his beer. 

Nick frowned.” This is a popular place for gatherings. The food and music are good. It’s one of the only bars in Portland that doesn’t sell overpriced drinks. It’s comfortable place to relax and party with your friends.”

Hank and Wu didn’t look trilled with Nicks explanation while Monroe was holding in his laughter. He saw Nicks face when his eyes landed on the blond woman and saw how his mouth opened and he swallowed.

They dropped the subject about Adalind and continued talking about their cases. They discussed the weirdest cases they investigated and the most ridiculous reasons people commit crimes for. But even during the discussion his eyes kept travelling to Adalind.

Nick noticed a man approaching her table and gripped his beer bottle harder. He watched as that man leaned towards her- clearly hitting on her, but was swiftly turned down going by the displeased look on the strangers face. Not that the rejection stopped him. The man leaned even closer and even dared to put his hands on her.

Nicks grip on the bottle tightened even more.

Adalind didn’t look pleased by the unwanted attention. She roughly pulled her hands out of his and probably said something rude so that the man would leave her alone. It worked the stranger left muttering- _Bitch_.

Nick felt his blood boil and the grip tightened even more shattering the bottle in his hands.

“Fuck.” He cursed looking down at himself. His shirt and pants were soaked with beer. He stood up and heard Wu laugh:

“Way to go, man!” 

Nick glared at his friend, “I will be right back.” He said walking away from the table, towards the bathroom. He walked past Adalinds table and their eyes met once again. She chuckled looking him up and down and he glared at her. 

He entered the bathroom ripped some toilet paper and started to dry his beer soaked shirt. After a minute he heard the door open, but he didn’t lift his head from what he was doing to see who came in until he heard a soft voice.

“Let me help you out.” He heard Adalind say. She walked towards him, she opened her purse and pulled out her own napkins and started drying his shirt.

“Shouldn’t you be with your friends having fun.” He said sarcastically even though he was glad she was here.

Adalind nodded, “I should. But you were making one of those rare sad puppy looks so I couldn’t stay away.” She shrugged and smirked when she saw him frown.

This might be alcohol talking but God he loved her smirks, “I wasn’t” he replied.

Adalinds eyes widened, “Are you pouting?” and she laughed. Her soft laugh echoed in the empty bathroom and he couldn’t take it anymore. He dropped the semi soaked toilet paper he was holding on the ground and hoked his arms around her waist bringing her flat against his chest, before leaning down and catching her lips with his. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

He remembered the strangers hand on Adalinds and deepened the kiss. The fire in his stomach was burning brightly and he wouldn’t be able to extinguish it any time soon. Not until he proved to her that he was the only one allowed to touch her.

“Ah!” she moaned when he squeezed one of her ass cheeks, “Nick…”she called his name trying to stop him. He wouldn’t have any of that. He tightened his hold on her and let one of his hands travel to her neck pulling her even closer if that was possible. He turned them around and started walking towards an empty bathroom stall. ”My purse…” she managed to say between kissing. 

Nick let her go for a second to gather her purse from the sink and dragged her to an empty stall before closing the door when they both were inside and locking the door. He hung her purse on a hook and turned towards her.

She looked so pretty with her red swollen lips and glossy eyes. He put his hands on her waist and pushed her to the wall before going for her neck. He kissed and nibbled on her exposed skin basking in the sounds she was letting out.

Adalinds hands found his belt she struggled before she managed to undo it, she unzipped his jeans and unhooked the button before pushing both his jeans and underwear down to his knees. His cock was proudly pulsing between them.

Nick finished his ministrations and pushed her flat against the wall before lifting her up so that her legs were hooked behind him and her arms were around his neck. He stared at her when he lowered his hand and gently brushed against her pussy. She whimpered in his arms. He smiled, pecked her on the lips before pushing her panties to the side and slowly entering her. She was already wet for him so he managed to bury himself inside her without any resistance.

Nick let her adjust to the intrusion as he watched her closely. She breathed in and out before leaning down and crashing her lips on his, giving him an okay to move. He didn’t need to be asked twice. He deepened their kiss and fucked her relentlessly-moving in and out of her with so much force that the stalls were moving with them.

Adalind moaned over and over again. She loved being filled by him. Sex with Nick was different. He made sure she was feeling every little thrust by hitting her sweet spot every single time. He was rough but could be sweet too. She was dreaming about him every single night since that faithful day almost two months ago.

“Ah! Nick! Ah!” Hearing his name coming out of, that beautiful mouth drove him insane.

Nick thrusted into her faster, rougher. His arms were on her ass squeezing her cheeks. He was pretty sure she will be walking with his hand imprints for a while.

He was close she could feel it. She smirked and bit his lip hard-wining a low grunt. He moved his body faster, pushing her into the wall, before he released inside of her, calling out her name. But he didn’t stop moving. He thrusted into her until she was coming too.

They breathed hard trying to get down from their high. Adalind was smiling and he knew he had the same goofy/happy smile plastered on his face. He dropped his head on her shoulder and took in her smell. She was perfect.

Nick licked and sucked on Adalinds slim neck, leaving a giant red hickey there. He moved his cock in and out of her a few more times before sliding out of her. He slowly and carefully lowered her on the floor. When he felt that Adalinds feet were firmly planted on the ground, only then, did he let her go. He leaned down and pulled his underwear with jeans back on. When he secured them he looked back at the woman that was driving him insane. She appeared so disheveled.

Nick grinned because he was the one that messed her up. He leaned down and kissed her gently.

They kissed for a few more minutes before he broke the kiss and just stared at her. He knew his friends were waiting for him, so were hers, but it was hard letting her go.

“Nick.” Adalind called his name softly, “later.” That one world promised him the continuation of what just happened and his cock pulsed in anticipation.

“It’s a promise.” He said letting her go. She took her purse unlocked the door and one last time kissed him before walking out of mens bathroom.

Nick finished tidying himself before he returned to the table where his friends resided; completely forgetting that one of his friends was a Blutbad with a keen nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick deals with the aftermath of his and Adalinds passionate night together and his growing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the encouraging comments and kudos.

Nick woke up with a face full of blond hair, his arms around Adalinds waist. Her skin was so soft under his fingers. He closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to her, before realizing what had happened. Last night’s events came crashing down. The way her lips felt on his, the way she moaned his name when he made her cum over and over again. The way their bodies moved together, the way she drove him crazy when she scratched his back.

And wow he was hard again.

Sex with her was filled with passion. It was exhilarating. She met his every move. He can clearly say that this was the best sex he has ever had. He felt fulfilled. Adalind managed to keep up with his sex drive and they managed to have four orgasms before they finally gave into the exhaustion. Nick can’t even remember the last time he has ever had more than one orgasm a night. Juliette was always tired after coming once and usually passed out right after.

Nicks eyes widened. Oh god Juliette. He completely forgot about her. Last night might have happened only because they both were drunk, but he cheated on Juliette nonetheless. How will he explain this mess to her or to any of his friends? _Oh hey I felt guilty about taking Adalinds powers away so we got drunk and accidently slept together?_

There was no way in hell that conversation was going to go well. He messed up. He knew that.

But with only one look at the woman sleeping soundly in his arms made the regret disappear. Last night should feel like a mistake but it felt more like a start of something else. He wasn’t stupid and could admit that from the very first time he saw her he felt attracted to her. He would be an idiot if he didn’t. She was gorgeous woman and he was a healthy adult male that had eyes that worked. He could also feel the chemistry between them that exploded last night. The casual bickering always left him wanting more.

He cheated. There was no excuse for that. He should feel repulsed by what he did. He should leave this bed and go home- beg Juliette to forgive him. But instead of listening to his logical side his body betrayed him and his fingers gently brushed blond locks out Adalinds beautiful face. He kissed her forehead before he could even stop himself.

This moment right now felt so right that he couldn’t even explain it in words.

Adalind started to stir in his arms until she lifted her head and big blue eyes met a pair of grey ones. He saw the moment she remembered what happened last night and how she ended up in his arms, but she didn’t make any move to leave the bed. She just snuggled closer to him and smirked when she felt his morning wood.

Before he could even say something he was pushed on his back and she was climbing on top of him. And god the view was breathtaking. Her firm bare breasts, her blond hair moving with her every move and her silky skin that reflected the sunlight that came through the holes in the curtains. She looked angelic to say the least. Saying no to her seemed like an impossible chore. So he helped her guide himself in and relished in the view of her riding him.

~oOo~

It took them two more hours until they finally managed to get out of the bed and another hour until they managed to leave the shower and get dressed.

Now they were lying in the bed fully clothed and exhausted but satisfied. Adalinds head rested on Nicks chest while her hand was lazily dropped over his stomach. Nicks arm was around her pressing her against him and his face was buried in her hair. It was comfortable, but they both knew that they had to talk about what happened.

Adalind shifted, she brought her hand up to play with his collar before she spoke up,” Weirdly this isn’t awkward at all.”

He lifted his head and looked straight into her eyes and nodded.

“Nick, last night…and this morning… should have been mistake...”She started to explain, but couldn’t find the right words to express herself.

“But it didn’t feel like a mistake.” Nick offered and she nodded.

It should be hard to admit how they felt, but after yesterday and generally everything it came out as easy as breathing. They have seen the worst and the very best of each other and after that, little bit of truth was nothing.

“I can’t live without my powers. I just don’t feel like myself. I will get them back. Every spell has some way to undue it. Nothing is impossible.” Adalind told him and he could see determination in her eyes. He liked seeing her like that.

“I will help you.” The words were out of his mouth before he could even realize what he just said.

Adalind stared at him for a good couple of minutes. Searching his face for something and when she found it or didn’t find it she smiled, “Thank you.”

“Even though losing my powers was one of the hardest blows I had to experience in my life. It did open my eyes. To my mother and the man I loved I was nothing more than a tool to be used. A stupid girl in love, that would do anything for him and for her mother’s approval. “she said in a detached manner, “ I have decided to get my life back. I will not seek approval of people that don’t see me for me.”

Nick watched her and when he saw the fire in her eyes, he smiled and kissed her on her lips. It was a simple kiss, but it spoke volumes. He was rooting for her.

“When I told you about what I tried to do to your aunt and that it wasn’t personal. I was telling you the truth. What happened with Hank wasn’t personal either. I was ordered to kill your aunt and to seduce Hank, even the use of a love spell on him wasn’t my idea. I did everything for him. Just so that he would praise me and love me. But last night I realized I was nothing more to him than a tool. He said I was replaceable. That without my powers I was useless, worthless.”

Nick felt anger rising in him. He knew from the start that something felt fishy about how Adalind came after him, but he didn’t expect this. This asshole seduced her and used her. He held her tighter.

“You can’t listen to him. You are so much more than your powers.” Nick told her.

She smiled brightly at him and he relaxed, “I know. You were the one that made me realize it yesterday.” She kissed him on his cheek, “I’m not telling you this because I’m trying to justify what I did. No. I’m telling you this because he won’t stop coming after you. He wants you and the key your aunt Marie left in your possession.”

“Who is he?” Nick asked roughly.

“Sean Renard. Your captain. He is a half zauberbiest, male counter part of a hexebiest. He is also from the royal family who reside in Austria.” She explained.

When Nick heard his captain name being mentioned his eyes widened for the briefest of seconds. But then his eyes narrowed in hate. So he was the piece of trash that used Adalind for his sick games. He clenched his fists.

“I will kill him.” He growled. Not only Renard used Adalind but he still tried to kill his Aunt and Hank. He will make him pay for it.

“I don’t mind.” Adalind replied simply and he laughed. It was so easy being with her like this. He didn’t have to hide who he was, like he had to with Juliette. He could be honest and even their baggage didn’t matter at this very moment.

But Nick also knew that this moment wouldn’t last. They would have to return to their lives. He still had Juliette. It would be crazy to throw away years of living together and loving each other over a moment of weakness (although that moment lasted for hours).

Adalind was the first one to move away from him. She left his arms and he felt empty without her in them. She stood up and he followed her. He sat up at the edge of the bed, his feet firmly planted on the ground. She took few steps towards him until she was standing in between his legs looking down at him. His hands came instinctively around her.

“As much as I want to continue exploring our sexuality. We should go. I have to pick up my car and I really want to change into clean clothes.” She said while playing with his dark locks.

“I know.” Nick replied, “I have to go home too. Juliette is going to wonder where I am.” And that was it. He mentioned his girlfriend’s name. He made it clear that what happened couldn’t and wouldn’t happen again-that the sex part would not be repeated again. What happened at the trashy motel stays at trashy motel.

~oOo~

It was easier said than done. The images from that night were hunting him. It’s been weeks since he has seen her face to face- the occasional call or a text message to inform him about the progress (or the lack of) on her research. Sometimes she called just to talk to him about what happened to her that day. About an annoying client or a hard case, she called to unwind and he didn’t mind.

Nick even asked Rosalee to look into the ways for a hexenbiests to get her powers back. She raised her eyebrow at the strange request, but didn’t ask anything else. Probably thought he was worried that when Adalind got her powers back she would come after him again.

But Nick wasn’t going to correct her because that would open whole other can of worms he wanted to keep buried. He thought about coming clean, but he engaged in that thought only few seconds before deciding against it. If he couldn’t even tell his friends about what happened then telling Juliette was out of the question completely.

After the night he spent with Adalind he kept trying to act normal in front of Juliette. Well as normal as he could with a big secret hanging between them. He didn’t want to lose her. He still loved her. So he decided to stay quiet and not destroy what they built here. It was hard to be near her so he started working more. Coming home late and leaving early- avoiding her. 

He knew he couldn’t keep avoiding her. Sooner or later she would notice him acting strange. He hoped it was later. He didn’t know how to get back to their usual comfortable routine: waking up together, eating breakfast, leaving for work and later at night climbing into the bed together and occasionally making love. Right now their routine was pretty much non-existing apart from casual peck on the lips or on the cheek.

His phone started to ring in his pocket swiftly bringing him back. He pulled out his phone and answered the call without even looking at the callers ID., “Burkhardt.” He said looking straight at the road ahead of him.

Nick was driving his land cruiser while Monroe was sitting in the passenger’s seat. Nick and Hank caught a strange case. A body was found in the middle of the woods with no ID, it looked like he managed to get few miles in before finally the killer caught up and finished the job. So Nick asked Monroe to help him track the victim’s path through the forest while Hank was trying to identify the Jhon doe.

Hence they were in the car when Nicks phone rung, driving towards the crime scene.

 _“Nick.”,_ it was Adalind _, ”Someone broke into my apartment.”_ And that’s all he needed to know before turning his car around and driving in the direction of Adalinds apartment.

“Are you alright?” He asked not hiding his concern.

 _“Yes, I wasn’t home when they broke in. But, Nick.“_ , She started to explain the situation but Nick cut her off.

“Good. I will be there in 20.” He replied and hung up.

The Grimm gripped the staring wheel harder and pushed the gas pedal racing through the packed Portland’s streets. Even though he knew Adalind wasn’t in any immediate danger, he couldn’t help but worry. She didn’t have her powers and didn’t have any way to defend herself.

Next to him Monroe was asking what was going on, but he wasn’t able to hear him clearly. He was determined to get to Adalind as fast as he could to make sure she was safe. So he focused on navigating through the traffic rather than on his friends concerns.

When they finally reached her apartment building, Nick leaped out of the car and ran straight to her door. Monroe following closely behind him. Nick noticed it was kicked in. Meaning that whoever broke in here wasn’t here to steal. He opened the door hastily calling her name.

“Adalind!”

She stood up from where she was crouching on the ground gathering glass shards from one of the broken vases. Nick looked her over; she really looked alright, before walking towards her and bringing her to his chest.

“What happened?” he asked.

Adalind let out a sigh and hugged him back, “ Seans brother Eric and his cousin Victor are in town. They want me to help them get Sean and when I turned them down. They didn’t take it too well as you can see.” She gestured at the mess around them. They broke in to threaten her into helping them.

Nick let her go, “Pack your bags. Im taking you to a hotel.” He said.

Adalind frowned, “I’m not going to be chased out of my own home. Just because some men think they can frighten me. I’m not scared, I won’t be bullied into something I don’t want to do. “She said in an angry voice.

Nicks eye twitched. He knew she was stubborn but it still annoyed him when she didn’t listen to him. ”Look it’s not safe here. They could come back. So we are leaving.”

“No.” she glared at him. “By the way it’s not only Sean they are after. They want you and the key too. “

“If they come after me I will deal with them. “ Nick said and then glared back at her,”If you are going to argue that you can deal with them too. Don’t bother. I’m taking you to a hotel. “

“Fine.” Adalind gave in, “But you do know that they can find me anywhere. You can’t hide from them.” She told him before turning around and walking towards her bedroom to pack her clothes.

“I know.” He murmured while rubbing his forehead.

When she was out of hearing range he heard Monroe exclaim, “DUDE!!”

Nick completely forgot about his friend. Checking on Adalind was his priority. When he made sure she was alright he felt so relieved that he couldn’t help but take her in his arms. He was careless. But having her in his arms did make him relax and he was able to breath. And now he will have to explain this whole situation to the confused Blutbad.

Nick turned around and walked towards his friend and calmly said his name.

“Dude, what the hell was that?! Last I remember you hated her! What happened?” Monroe stared at him before narrowing his eyes, “Are you under a spell!?” he exclaimed louder.

“No.”, Nick replied simply before taking a deep breath, “I got to know her after that night.”

Monroe raised an eyebrow, “You mean after she poisoned Hank, had sex with him and you had to use Grimm blood to kill her hexenbiest? How? In what world do you go from that to being so concerned about her that you break every traffic law out there just to get to her?”

Nick flinched at his friend’s accusation. He didn’t know how to answer that. Telling him the whole truth wasn’t an option. Explaining his and Adalinds relationship in a way his friend would be able to understand was also impossible. Nick didn’t even know what they were. They had sex. He knew he cared for her. Were they Friends? Or something else? The only thing he could say was:

“After I took her powers she lost everything. She needed someone to help her. The look in her eyes hunted me. I had to help her. And now here we are.” He said simply.

Monroe stared at him like he was mentally impaired. He wasn’t buying it even though that’s how it happened give or take.

Adalind walked back into the room carrying two full suitcases, a purse and a duffel bag, “I’m ready.”

Nick frowned looking at her luggage, “You know I’m only taking you to a hotel. Not out of the country. It doesn’t require bringing your entire freaking closet with you.” He told her sarcastically.

Adalind only rolled her eyes,” Nick this isn’t even half of my closet.” She said motioning to her suitcases. She dropped them on the floor and started walking towards the door while Nick went and picked up her bags and carried them to his car.

Monroe didn’t comment on their exchange and quietly followed them out.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalee finally found a spell to return Adalind her powers. It wasn’t as complicated as he expected it to be. There was only one ingredient that they didn’t have on hand. It was a heart from a dead hexenbiests. They came so far already. It took them months to find the damn spell. He wouldn’t just throw everything out of the window just because they encountered another obstacle on their road. He promised Adalind he would help her get her powers back and he will do just that. She was counting on him. Nick refused to disappoint her.

When Nick told Adalind about the spell she made him explain every little detail of what it entailed. When he informed her about the last ingredient for the potion, she didn’t seem all too concerned. She walked into her bedroom and came back carrying a small notebook before ripping an empty page out of it and starting to write something on it. When she was finished she handed him the piece of paper and he looked at it. It was a list of names. Not ordinary names-it was a list of hexenbiests she or her mother knew or knew about. She told him to check out the people and their family members on the list. Finding a dead hexenbiest might have been hard, but that didn’t mean it was impossible.

Nick ran their names through the police database. Digging in to their and their family lives, well more like looking for recent death certificates. It took some time but he finally managed to find what he was looking for. A 50 year old Bohemia Herne, she died from a heart attack. Considering hexenbiest nature her death was rather unremarkable, not what he expected to find at least. Nick pulled up her records and looked for a column where it stated the location of her grave. He didn’t have to look for long.

He wrote down the address before texting Monroe and Adalind, asking them to meet him for dinner to discuss their next step. Yes their next step. After being caught red handed cheating (because at this point it really was cheating no need to sugar coat it), he owed Monroe an explanation. And God it was as awkward as it sounded. 

The very next day after the incident in the bathroom stall Monroe showed up at his door and almost dragged him out to a nearby café. He ordered two black coffees before motioning for Nick to start his explanation. This time Nick had to tell him the whole truth from that night when they had sex for the first time. Surprisingly, it was easy. Be it that Monroe listened to him without interrupting which reflected the seriousness of what they were discussing. Or that he didn’t see any judgment in his friends eyes.

After attentively listening to his friend, Monroe only had one question, “What about Juliette?” 

“I don’t know” Nick really didn’t know. He always loved Juliette, but at this point was he still in love with her or was it just that their relationship was safe and comfortable. Because if you love someone, were happy with them you wouldn’t even think of straying. But he did. The first night he could be excused because they both were wasted, but what happened in the morning-couldn’t. They both were sober then, maybe a little hangover, but clear minded when they gave into the passion they felt the night before.

What happened at the bar didn’t have an excuse either. He hated the fact that someone was hitting on Adalind. Looking back at it, he was jealous and angry he couldn’t stand up and punch that guy for even considering touching her. When she followed him to the bathroom to help him clean himself, he knew the choice had been made for him. He wouldn’t be able to walk out of the bathroom without tasting her. He needed to claim her right then and there. He needed her.

Nick rubbed his temple. “It’s complicated. “he took a deep breath,” Juliette and I work, we have history. It’s easy being with her. While with Adalind it’s like role coaster. Sometimes its relaxing and fun other times she drives me insane. “ he said taking a sip of his coffee.

Monroe nodded and stared at his friend while asking, “Do you love Adalind?”

Nicks eyes widened.

Did he?

Nick remembered her smile. The way she nerded out, when, he finally brought her to his aunts trailer. How she didn’t want to leave, when, she started reading his ancestors books. How excited she was after winning a big case. How happy she was when she finally won their argument over what movie to watch. He always gave in. He liked hearing her laugh. He even found her cute when she was angry and adorable when she was being stubborn.

But was this feeling love?

He didn’t know.

“I don’t know.” 

Monroe sighed and put his hand on his friends shoulder, “I can’t tell you what to do, but, Nick. You can’t keep doing this. I would be sad to see your and Juliette’s relationship end over a mistake that’s not going to last. ” he said, “You have to think through because someone is going to end up hurt.”

Nick looked down at the cup in his hand. He felt guilty. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn’t choose. He didn’t want to hurt Juliette, but hurting Adalind would break his heart too. But Monroe was right; he needed to make the choice soon. 

That was easier said than done. It was hard finding a quiet moment to think between chasing after Cracher-Mortel that was reaping havoc in his city and looking through death records for a dead hexenbiest.

The Cracher-Mortel was turning people into zombies and letting them loose with no purpose what so ever. It was hard covering up these crimes. All he could put into a report that it was drug induced psychosis. He was tired. His captain was pushing him to get this _“drug”_ of the street as soon as he can.

Yes. Renard still didn’t know that Nick already knew who he really was. Nick decided to keep this information to himself for now. At first he wanted to confront his captain about everything he did, but then realized that if he gave up what he knew from the get go he would be losing leverage on his captain. Honestly, with the way things were going he might need to call on Renards help soon. But that was a problem for another day.

Nick walked into a rather fancy Italian restaurant, Adalinds choice of course. She said meeting one of his friends is bound to be awkward, but meeting one of his friends that knew about what happened between them and was involved in taking her powers was on a whole other level of awkward. Delicious food might be the icebreaker they needed. He was inclined to believe her words.

He walked through the restaurant until he spotted Monroe sitting in front of Adalind. The atmosphere around them screamed awkward tension. Nick took a deep breath before making his way to them and taking a seat next to Adalind.

Monroe narrowed his eyes when he saw Nick sit next to Adalind.

“I ordered us spaghetti with Bolognese, a draught beer for you and red wine for me.” Adalind said casually completely ignoring the look Monroe was giving them.

Nick nodded and turned his head towards his friend, “Hi.” He said simply.

“Hi.” Monroe replied and the table fell into an awkward silence again.

The silence was as uncomfortable as Monroes judgmental stare. Nick couldn’t help but fidget in his seat. Adalind was texting somebody, trying to ignore the look Monroe was giving them. She was wearing dark blue Denim sheath dress, victorian high heel 2.0 and simple jacket. She looked good, but tired. He guessed one of her cases or clients must be driving her crazy.

Nick let out a sigh, “Monroe this is Adalind.” He motioned to the woman next to him as if he didn’t know who she was, “Adalind this is Monroe.” He nodded towards the man on the other side of the table.

Adalind looked at the Blutbad, “It’s nice to official meet you.” She said referring to the whole mess at her apartment where Monroe showed up with Nick and Nick forgot to introduce them. She wasn’t going to let him live this down any time soon.

Nick rolled his eyes, “We all know this is awkward.”

“That’s an understatement.” Monroe muttered.

“Yeah. Well, we can’t change what happened. We can only move forward.” he said as he saw the waiter approach their table carrying what he believed was their order.

The man placed two plates of spaghetti with Bolognese in front of Adalind and Nick, a bowl of salad in front of Monroe, two bottles of beer in front of the two men and a glass of wine in front of Adalind. The waiter wished them to have a nice dinner before leaving.

Nick and Monroe took a sip of their beverage, “Rosalee found a way to restore Adalinds powers and I’m going to help her get them back.” Nick said deciding going straight to the point was the best course of action.

He felt Adalind freeze next to him before focusing on the food in front of her and deciding to let the two friends talk this out without interruptions.

The Blutbads eyes widened comically, “Dude what!? Are you insane?” he exclaimed.

Nick shook his head, “No. Look, I won’t explain my decision to you. But I am asking for your help.” He said.

“Dude! We were the ones that took her powers! It was for a reason! If you even remember that! Honestly, Nick, I don’t understand what’s happening here. Why are you so hell on bent on helping her? Why would you cheat on Juliette with her? What happened? I know you tried to explain before, I kept trying to rap my mind around you two, but I just cant.” Monroe hissed out.

At this point Nick could even feel Adalinds eyes on him. She was looking at him expectantly. He didn’t know what she was expecting. They never really talked about what they were; they just went with the flow. But now that Monroe was asking them, putting the very topic they never touched, out there seemed like an awakening call. It was time they accepted what they were.

Nick placed his hand on Adalinds and interlaced their fingers together, “I like her.” he said staring straight into the deep blue eyes. He saw Adalind smile. He guessed those were the words she was expecting. Her smile was contagious because he found himself smiling and tenderly kissing her hand.

Monroe watched their every little move. But after some time it seemed like he finally found his answer and resigned to be part of their mess, “How can I help?” he asked.

Nick smiled at his friend,” How do you feel about midnight grave robbery?”

Monroe choked on his drink, but laughed nonetheless. This was weird. Sitting at the same table with the woman that tried to kill his friend, the friend that she tried to kill and now they were acting like one of those cutesy couples that made other people sick. Those little looks they shared, the simple touches, the smiles and the kiss. It all spoke volumes on their relationship. He wouldn’t have believed it if he didn’t see it with his own eyes. They truly cared for each other. Nick might not see it yet, but Monroe did. The decision Nick was trying to make, the choice between Juliette and Adalind- he already made it in his heart.

So who was Monroe to stand between Nick and Adalind? He didn’t like that his friend was cheating, but Nick has to find his own answer.

“One of the ingredients to the potion is a dead hexenbiests heart. I found a woman from a family of hexenbiests that recently died and was buried in River View cemetery. We only have to dig her up and we will have all of the ingredients.” He turned his head to Adalind,” You will be able to get your powers back.”

Adalind smiled, one of the biggest and brightest smiles he has ever seen before squeezing his hand in a silent _Thank you_.

“When do you want to do this?” asked Monroe.

“Tonight. We don’t have the time on our hands.” Nick answered and Monroe nodded. They both knew how hard is to find free time in these past few days. Running after Cracher-Mortel would do that. “I have everything we might need in the car. We can go as soon as we pay for the food.”

“Wrong. We can go as soon as we finish eating and I have dessert. “Adalind corrected him.

Nick looked down at his and Monroes plates and yes they haven’t even touched their food, while Adalind was about to take the last bite of hers. He looked at his friend and nodded-they weren’t going to waste perfectly good food and started eating.

Adalind signalized the waiter to come. She ordered a strawberry cake and asked for a check.

They finished their dinner and left the restaurant. They all climbed into their cars and drove away. Nick and Monroe drove straight to the cemetery and started digging while Adalind joined them only after making a quick stop at the hotel changing into more comfortable outfit: a dark hoodie, skinny dark blue jeans and pair of sneakers. She left her car at her hotel and got a cab to drop her off near the cemetery.

When she finally joined Nick and Monroe they were almost half way to the coffin buried deep underground. She climbed down the ladder and started digging herself.

It took them an hour before they finally reached the coffin. Nick and Monroe took a pair of crowbars and wrenched open the coffin. They all looked at the dead body in front of them before Adalind moved towards it, opened Bohemia Herne mouth and looked under her tongue. There it was the mark of a hexenbiest.

She smiled at Nick and stepped away from the body. Nick took a step towards the body and pulled out a hunting knife. He stood over Bohemia and was about to cut her open when his hands started shaking and he dropped his hands to his sides and looked at his friend, “I can’t do this.” he might be able to stomach crime scenes but cutting people open was not for him.

Monroe raised his hands in surrender, “Don’t look at me. I’m vegan.”

Adalind sighed looking at the men in front of her, “Seriously?!” she grabbed the knife from Nick and without hesitating cut Herne open. She pushed her hand inside her chest and fished around until she found the heart and ripped it out. “And you two call yourself Grimm and a Blutbad?” she shook her head in disappointment as she dropped the heart in the glass jar before starting to climb out of the grave.

Nick watched as she climbed the ladder appreciating how good her ass looked in those jeans. What made it even hotter was how she didn’t even hesitate before mutilating a dead body just to get what she wanted. She was determined, independent and God how that aroused him.

He couldn’t help but compare how different it would have been if Juliette had been here. She would have never even dared to look at the body let alone rip the heart out. Adalind wasn’t scared to get her hands dirty, she knew that if she wanted something she would have to do it herself. He admired that.

“ DUDE?! Really? NOW?!” Monroe exclaimed scrunching his nose. He was able to smell the arousal coming from his friend.

Nick looked away from Adalind, embarrassed being caught staring. He coughed clearing his throat, “Let’s finish this.” He said closing the coffin and following after Adalind.

All three of them finished re burying Bohemia Herne, before leaving the cemetary. Nick and Adalind climbed into his land cruiser and made their way towards the storage facilities while Monroe retreated for the night. There was nothing left for him to do. The only thing they needed to do was mix the potion and he couldn’t help there so he said his goodbyes and left.

Nick and Adalind entered the storage unit belonging to Adalinds mother Catherine, made their way towards the table in the middle, placed the ingredients on the table and he let Adalind get to work while Nick sat in the corner and watched her mix the potion.

Nick found out that he could watch her for hours and hours. Her face was pulled into concentration, as she added ingredients to the pot. She looked like she was back in her element. He took that from her before but now she was getting it back and he couldn’t be more proud. If she was happy-he was happy.

After some time it seemed like she finished mixing in all of the ingredients and the only thing left to do was wait for the potion to finish brewing. Nick quietly stood up from the stool he was sitting on and walked towards her. He hugged her from behind and kissed her exposed neck.

“What are you doing, Mr.Grimm?” Adalind asked teasingly.

“Calling in the promise of later.” He replied simply turning her in his arms and lifting her on the table before claiming her lips with a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with the same vigor. Her fingers running in his dark locks before she pulled away from him.

“Down boy. The potion is delicate I can’t take my eyes of it.” she said pushing him away and sliding of off the table.

Nick let out a frustrated groan but decided to keep his raging hormones in check for now. He went back to sit on the stool and watched her work.

It was 5am in the morning when Adalind finished the potion. She looked at Nick, “It’s time for the moment of truth.” she said and chugged the whole thing down.

Nick was right by her side the very second she brought the jar to her mouth. He held her tight against himself when she finished drinking the potion. They didn’t know what to expect, he just hoped it wasn’t as violent as what happened when he took away her powers.

They stood still for a couple of minutes and when nothing happened Nick let her go and looked down, “Do you feel different?” he asked brushing her hair with his hand.

Adalind frowned and shook her head, “No.” she looked up at him, “Maybe it didn’t work?” she said and he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

He pulled her back into his chest and kissed the top of her head, “If this didn’t work we will try again and again and again if necessary. We won’t give up until you get your powers back.” Nick told her bending down and kissing her softly.

She gripped his shirt and was about to deepen the kiss when suddenly the atmosphere around them changed. The sudden change made them separate. It became cold in the room and fog was appearing from nowhere, when Adalind felt something touch her and she was sure whatever touched her wasn’t Nick. She looked down on herself and saw green ghostly hands all over her. They were gently patting her. And then suddenly she took a deep breath and felt her soul being sewed back together.

Nick watched in amazement at what was happening around him. It was truly bewitching. Adalinds eyes glowed when she took a deep breath and he knew then that the spell worked. She was getting her powers back. He took her hand and squeezed it. Making sure she knew he was with her all the way.

When the fog finally dispersed, Adalind looked him in the eyes and woged for the first time in almost 2 months. She was happy. She got her powers back she was complete again. She watched him carefully to gouge his reaction when she changed into her hexenbiest self. But he only smiled, didn’t even blink when her face changed, he was happy for her she could see that.

Adalind shook of her woge and jumped on Nick- kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but i will try to post the next chapter sooner.

She was gone. Adalind was gone.

Nick came over for their weekly movie night, he brought Chinese this time. He was beaming, he finally made his decision. He was going to tell her that he will break up with Juliette. That Adalind was the one he wanted in his life. That her smile brightened his day and her prescience made him feel better after a hard case. That he loved her.

Yes he finally listened to what his heart was telling him. He loved his little hexenbiest. She was smart, powerful, and beautiful, a little wicked, fearless, stubborn and determined. She made him laugh and do all kinds of crazy and stupid things. She made him try out new things and he wasn’t afraid to bring her with him on a hunt.

But when Nick finally wrapped his mind around what he was feeling- Adalind was gone. NO She was TAKEN.

When Nick saw that the door of her room was opened he knew something was wrong. He put the food on the ground and pulled out his service weapon and slowly made his way into her suite. It was a mess. There were clear signs of a struggle- he found objects imbedded in the wall, shattered mirrors, lamps and vases.

Whoever came after her didn’t leave unscathed she put up a good fight. He looked down at the two bodies on the ground, both of them had objects sticking out of them-Adalinds job-he didn’t doubt it. He clenched his fist and growled. They would regret this. If they hurt her he was going to kill them in the most brutal way possible.

Nick secured his weapon in the gun holster attached to his hip, before calling this in. He needed all the help he could get to find Adalind. He was a cop and a Grimm meaning that he would use every resource he could get his hands on to find her.

It didn’t take a long time for patrol officers and CSI to arrive. Nick waited until they identified the two corpses on the ground before leaving the scene. They were from Austria. Meaning the royals had Adalind. And who did he know with the ties to the Royals? Renard.

Nick made his way to his precinct and walked straight into his captains office without even knocking. Renard lifted his head from the report he was writing and looked straight at one of his detectives.

“Detective Burkhardt, did you forget how to knock?” the older man asked frowning.

Nick walked right up to his table and glared at his captain, “Let’s cut the bullshit. I know what you are. A royal. I know you were involved in the attempts on Hanks and my aunts lifes. What I don’t know is where I can find your brother and your cousin. I need their location. Now.”

Renards eyes widened for a second before narrowing and staring at Nick, “How-No that’s not important. Why do you want to find my brother?” he asked.

“That doesn’t concern you. Just know that he will not come out of the encounter alive. That should be all the incentive you need to tell me where he is. “Nick spat out. He was impatient, Adalind was missing. The longer he waited the longer she was at their mercy. If something happened...

Renard weighed his options. He could refuse to tell Nick where Eric was and he would have a very pissed of Grimm on his hands. If he did tell Nick he could keep the Grimm on his side. It was no brainer. Whatever Erick did he pissed of a Grimm and brought it on himself, “Hotel Saturn, presidential suite.”

Nick nodded and left the office, he pulled out his phone. He called Hank and Wu asking them to meet him at the Hotel. He didn’t tell them who they were going after or who he was trying to get, he didn’t have time to explain everything nor did he have time for them to come to terms with his and Adalinds relationship. What he needed was their help in getting her back, they would forgive him his little deceit. After he finished talking to his partners he dialed Monroes number.

“Nick?” he heard his friends voice.

“They have her. They have Adalind.” Nick said his voice devoid of emotion. He was trying to hold his feelings in.

“Where do you want to meet?”

“Hotel Saturn.” Nick said before hanging up. At this very moment he was glad that Monroe knew about his relationship with Adalind. When Nick called him and told him that she was missing Monroe didn’t ask any irrelevant questions, he just asked where they should meet. He understood what Nick needed at this very moment.

Nick opened the door of his land cruiser and took a seat in a driver’s seat. He gripped the staring wheel and turned the engine on. He was going to get her back because any other outcome scared him. Without her the world lost all color.

He didn’t have the time to dwell on guilt or _what ifs_ he needed to do what he can to get Adalind back. He pushed down on the gas pedal and drove like a madman to the hotel. After reaching the hotel he parked his car right in front of the hotel and waited for Monroe and others to arrive.

Nick was impatient, every second counted. He didn’t know where Adalind was, if she was scared, if she was alright or if they were torturing her. The latter thought only increased his worry. The men that were preview to the information he needed where sitting comfortably in their presidential suite while Adalind was God knows where. He promised that he would pry out her location from the damn royals by any means necessary. There wasn’t any line that he wouldn’t cross just to get her back.

Nick heard a knock and saw his friends standing next to his car. He climbed out of the car and joined them. They all could feel the tension in the air when they saw Nicks cold eyes. He was in full Grimm mode. With a silent nod everyone agreed no to question. Not right now.

The men entered the Hotel and went straight towards the registration table. Nick and Hank flashed their badges and made the clerk to pull up Hotel plans. They asked if there was another access to the presidential suite apart from the elevator- there was-an emergency stair case leading from and to every floor. Nick nodded and ordered clerk to give them his card so they could use the special and only elevator leading to the very top floor.

Nick, Hank and Wu decided to take an elevator they would go in fast and hot while Monroe would wait at the emergency exit and get anyone trying to sneak out. As plans go it wasn’t much, but that’s all they had.

When the elevators doors opened at the highest floor, everything happened so fast. Nick, Hank and Wu came out of the lift guns blazed. Some of the guards woged screaming “GRIMM” and attacked them. They managed to shoot some of them before their guns where kicked out of their hands and they had to fight their way through them the old fashioned way-with their fists.

Nick finished breaking the neck of one of the Hundjägers when he heard Hank call his name, “Nick! We will deal with the rest you go find what you are looking for!” Nick nodded and pushed his way forward into the room. Anyone that got in his way was dealt with swiftly. He didn’t have time for small fry.

He kicked one of the door and found himself in what seemed a living room. A curly haired man wearing an expensive suit was sitting comfortably on a sofa sipping tea.

“Hello Mr.Grimm, nice of you to show up. You actually spared me some time and effort of setting a trap for you.” The man said placing the cup on the table in front of him.

Nicks eyes narrowed, “You have my attention. Now let her go.” He snarled.

“You are in no position to make any demands, Grimm.” The royal bit back.

“Oh.” Nick took a step towards the other man in the room. He was furious.,”How are you planning to stop me? We are the only two people in this room. My friends are keeping your little guards busy at this very moment. So its only you and I. Tell me where the hell is Adalind?!” he asked in the most threatening way that sent shills down the royals back.

Nick saw surprise on the royals face for a second before his lips formed into a smirk, “No really you don’t make demands here.” And as if adding an afterthought he said, “Who said we are the only two in this room?”

Nicks eyes widened and he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He spun around fast just to be faced with Cracher-Mortel that spat some gue on his face. He had enough time to blink twice before Nick fell on the ground unconscious.

“Nicely done” the man in the expensive suit said.

The Cracher-Mortel took of his hat and lowered his head in respect, “Thank you your highness.”

Erics smirk widened.


	6. Chapter 6

Monroe was in a taxi cab following Eric black SUV when his phone rang. It was Hank.

“Where are you? Where is Nick?” the detective asked. He sounded tired and worn out.

“I’m following Renards brother. Hank they took Nick.” The Blutbad informed his friend.

Monroe heard Hank take in a deep breath before speaking again,” What? How did that happen?”

“It seems like Cracher-Mortel was working for the royals. Nick probably wasn’t expecting that and got poisoned by tetrodotoxin. To be fair none of us expected to encounter Cracher-Mortel. Long story short Nick was turned into a zombie.”

“So you are following after Nick? Where are you?”

Monroe shook his head, but remembered that Hank couldn’t see him over the phone. ”No. Nick was taken away by Cracher-Mortel. They split up. I couldn’t follow them both, but I overheard a call between Erick and Victor, his cousin… “

While following after the group that abducted his friend. He overheard a phone call between the two royals. They were discussing what happened. The prince informed his cousin that he managed to capture the grimm while his cousin told him that he was teaching the _Hexenbitch_ a lesson that no one says _No_ to A Royal. They agreed to meet at the place where Victor was holding Adalind.

As much as it hurt Monroe to have to choose who to save first, he knew what Nick would want him to do. He saw how his friend looked after Adalind went missing and if they saved him first and he found out that Adalind was still missing or worse, he wouldn’t be able to forgive them or himself. His friend was a mess without Adalind.

So he followed after Eric.

Nick had Hank, Wu, Rosalee, Juliette and even Renard, they would save him. Monroe didn’t doubt that. Adalind only had Nick, who was indisposed at this very moment, and him. He was the only one that knew that she was gone and could do something about it.

“Look, Hank, I can’t explain everything right now. But I know what Nick would want me to do. You guys go after Nick while I have to follow Erick. I already called Rosalee and informed her about Nicks situation, she is already preparing the antidote.” Monroe said and hung up.

It took them another hour and a half to reach an abandoned warehouse. Of course he told the taxi driver to stop the cab behind another warehouse, so that they wouldn’t be noticed by the royals or their henchmen. He paid for the services and asked the taxi driver to wait for him there. The driver reluctantly agreed.

Monroe climbed out of the cab and started stealthily moving towards the warehouse were the royals held Adalind. Coming closer and closer his sensitive ears were able to pick up a loud scream that made the whole building shake. They were torturing her.

Monroe clenched his fits and moved faster. He managed to avoid the guards strategically placed around the building and sneaked in to the building through an open window. Inside the building Adalinds screams echoed and he just had to follow them until he found her.

She was tied to a chair, her legs were placed in a bucket filled with water and wires that connected the bucket to what seemed like a car battery. Her head was rolled back, there was a towel placed on her face while one of the guards was pouring water on her face. Monroe could see her bare feet splashing as they drowned her.

The two royals were standing a good distance away from Adalind, but close enough so that she would still be able to hear them.

Monroe watched as the guard removed the towel from Adalinds face and she scrambled to get some air into her lungs. He also noticed the split lip and a black eye adoring her face.

“What is your relationship with the Grimm?” Eric asked.

Adalind smirked, there was blood in her mouth, ”I don’t know what you are talking about.”

The prince didn’t like that answer he grabbed a remote from his cousins hands and pushed the big red button that turned on the battery attached to the bucket, sending electricity coursing through it- electrocuting Adalind.

She screamed.

Monroe saw and felt when Adalinds powers went berserk from the pain. The whole building started shaking before it stopped abruptly as it started when the prince turned off the battery again. The prince asked again the same question again, but Adalinds reply didn’t change and she was electrocuted again and again. Then they motioned for the guard to start the Waterboarding again.

Monroe had to turn his eyes away; he couldn’t stomach what was happening right in front of him. He knew that if his friend was here and saw what was happening that no one would be left alive in this building. He was sure that after this when Nick is Nick again there wouldn’t be a place for the royals to hide on this planet.

The Blutbad had to listen to Adalinds screams for another three hours. It was sickening. He was glued to the floor, unable to help her in any way. He had to stay still and quiet or he would be discovered which would mean that he wouldn’t be able to help her at all. He clenched his teeth and listened and listened. The disgust and anger he felt towards the two royals growing with each scream.

She finally had enough and her body gave out.

Adalind passed out and the royals decided to take a break. They left the room, leaving only Adalind, himself and one guard to keep watch. Monroe knew this was his only chance to save her, he woged before attacking the guard and ripping his throat out.

Monroe cut the bindings that tied Adalind to the chair and gently called her name a few times before her unfocused eyes looked at him. He saw fear in her eyes before she recognized him. 

“Monroe?” she asked as if afraid she was dreaming.

The Blutbad nodded, “Can you walk?” he asked softly.

Adalind slowly stood up with Monroes help and nodded. Monroe smiled and led her out of the building the way he came for. They walked as fast as they could towards the warehouse he left the taxi waiting, hoping and begging all the gods that the taxi driver was still there. He was. They climbed into the cab and drove away.

The driver looked concerned when they climbed in, “Is she alright? Should we go to the hospital?”

Monroe could finally have a better look at Adalinds injuries. She was supporting her arm-it was broken he could tell. There were burns on her feet from the electrocution and a bruise forming on her throat from when they decided to choke her. She looked so weak and tired.

“No.” Monroe heard her say. Her voice was hoarse from all the screaming, “Where is Nick?”

It was weird to hear her voice so broken and scared when usually it was strong and smug. But he wasn’t stupid and he could read between the lines. Her real question was: _Why didn’t Nick come for me?_

Monroe hated that he had to be the one to explain it to her, but he knew she had to find out sooner or later. He told her about how Nick barged into the royals suite and how he got captured and turned into a zombie while trying to find her. He didn’t want to make her feel guilty, but he did. It wasn’t her fault. It was theirs because they couldn’t protect their friend and that’s what he told her.

“We need to take you to the hospital now.” Monroe said. He could tell that Adalind was holding on on a thin string that could snap at any moment.

“No. Take me to Nick then hospital.” she ordered him. She was stubborn just like his friend. She probably wouldn’t sit still even if he took her to the hospital. Nick was going to kill him.

Monroe nodded and called Hank.

It turns out that Cracher-Mortel tried to take Nick out of the country, but didn’t succeed. He didn’t count on tetrodotoxin affecting Grimms differently. Nick went berserk. He crashed the plain, killing everyone on board and ran away from the crash site. So now they were in pursuit of berserk zombified grimm. Hank told him a general location where they were and ended the call.

The Blutbad told the taxi driver where to drop them off it was on the other side of the city. The taxi driver asked if he was sure while looking at Adalind. He wasn’t, but the only thing he could do was nod. The driver let out a sigh and resigned himself to driving them where they wanted to go.

When they were near the crash site, Monroe phoned Hank again and got Nicks actual location from them. It seems like they were able to find him and trap him, but they will be going back in with the cure. Rosalee and Juliette were with them. This was going to end badly.

The cab driver dropped them off at the farm. Monroe gave him three hundred dollars for all the trouble they caused him and waited for the driver to drive away before hooking an arm around Adalinds waist and making their way towards the sounds of a fight.

They walked in at the very moment to see Nick send Hank flying and whack Juliette before stepping on the syringe and breaking it. He was about to go after Rosalee but Monroe let go of Adalind and moved in front of the woman he loved.

Renard looked at Monroe and then at Adalind and growled, “Why the hell did you bring her here?” and looked at Adalinds appearance better, “What the hell happened to you?” he asked.

Adalind ignored him her eyes were focused only on Nick. He was angry and seemed uncontrollable. Zombie Grimm was scary, he didn’t look like the man she came to know and…

She noticed that Nick was about to attack his friend so she called his name, “Nick!” she hated how gruff her voice sounded.

Everything stopped moving, zombie Nick turned his head to look at her and started moving in her direction. Monroe and Renard were about to move to protect her but she stopped them with a shake of her head. She wasn’t scared. She knew that Nick wouldn’t hurt her, even if he wasn’t all there.

Adalind stood straighter and stared at the approaching Grimm.

Zombie Nick stared at the blond woman in front of him. She looked familiar. He could smell her, she smelled so delicious. He took a step forward and growled. From the side he saw a tall man move in front of the delicious woman obstructing his view of her. He didn’t like that.

Adalind glared at Seans back, but before she could ask him to move zombie Nick sent him flying into the wall and now he stood in front of her.

Everyone in the room froze as Nick leaned down and took a whiff of Adalinds smell. He growled again and licked her exposed neck. They watched as Adalinds healthy hand came to zombies Nicks cheek and he leaned into the touch instinctively.

Adalind smiled, “Come back to me, Nick.” She brought his face down and kissed him.

Monroes jaw dropped. He looked at his girlfriend and saw her eyes narrow in contempt. Juliette on the other hand was fuming; Renard, Hank and Wu were surprised just as he was. He wasn’t expecting that and he wasn’t expecting what happened next either.

Nicks hands came around Adalind and he pulled her closer. They all could see Nicks skin returning from dead grey to normal, healthy looking skin.

Adalind broke the kiss when she accidently bumped into Nicks chest with her broken hand. “Ouch!” she whined separating form him, but Nick wasn’t letting her go.

Both of Nicks hands came to her cheeks and he softly brushed her split lip and black eye. His eyes were glued on hers like they were the only two in the room. He was frowning, “What happened?” he asked.

“You were turned into a zombie, buddy.” Monroe was the first to shake off the shock of what happened just now. He replied carefully.

But Nick shook his head. That wasn’t what he was asking. He wasn’t interested of what happened to him. Adalind was hurt. He wanted to know WHO THE FUCK HURT HER. He was turning grey again when he felt the soft hand brush his cheek and saw the smile that could light up the room.

“Welcome back.” His blonde rasped out, before her smile faded and her eyes rolled back and she was falling.

“ADALIND!” Nick yelled , but was able to catch her before she hit the ground. He pulled her close to his chest and checked her pulse, “Adalind!”


End file.
